


Cry Me A River (In Egypt)

by arandomshipper (Giveadogabone)



Series: Straits of Denial [2]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Censored Cuss Words, Denial, F/F, Introspection, POV First Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giveadogabone/pseuds/arandomshipper
Summary: Jess muses over her relationship with Trish.





	Cry Me A River (In Egypt)

Love and sex are two different things. Why do people always try to mash them together? I've got two rules. Never fall in love with someone you have sex with, and never have sex with someone you love. It really is that simple.

Of course, in my moments of honesty (I try to keep those few and far between), I have to admit that my perspective could be a little biased in that regard. After all, just like Killgrave (damn him) said, after my family died, I've only ever loved one person, and I'm straight. I've never even thought about having sex with Trish.

Okay, so that's a lie. I've thought about it. But I've never actually wanted to do it.

Except that one time when she came out of the shower in just a towel.

Or those couple of times we went to the pool and she wore that tiny bikini.

Or that bunch of times she had a formal dinner and wore that little black dress.

Or every time I catch her during or after a workout in her sports bra and shorts.

Or when she's wearing jeans and a baggy t-shirt-okay fine! Fine! So I want to have sex with her! Who doesn't? She's Patricia ******* Walker! What I really meant was that it's an easy desire to resist. It's not like alcohol. I can have a nice, happy life without ever having sex with Trish. I won't even miss it.

Except when she cuddles me on the couch like I'm her ******* stuffed animal.

Or when she just grabs my hand for no reason.

Or when she gives me that look like I'm the most important person in the world.

Or whenever I see her.

Or hear her.

Or when she exists.

I need a ******* drink.


End file.
